Obelisk
Obelisk is the seventh ending theme for Final Frontier,and is sung by Sheryl Nome. It is also featured as track 7 on Universal Bunny. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Yoake no hikari o kotori ga mitsukeru you ni Watashi ga kizuitemiseru Kasuka na kizashi ni takanaru mune o mada Sekai wa nemutteite shiranai Ai shita kara zetsubou o shitta Kono te ni mada tsukamu chikara Ushinatte mo ushinatte mo Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki o tobikoe Joushou suru kaabu Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na(The Yees are falling and flying) English: Like a small bird finding the light of dawn I begin to realise To the faint omens of my beating heart The sleeping world has yet to know Because I loved I knew despair The strength to grasp in this hand Even if I lose it, even if I lose it Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it(The Yees are falling and flying) Lyrics: Japanese: Yoake no hikari o kotori ga mitsukeru you ni Watashi ga kizuitemiseru Kasuka na kizashi ni takanaru mune o mada Sekai wa nemutteite shiranai Ai shita kara zetsubou o shitta Kono te ni mada tsukamu chikara Ushinatte mo ushinatte mo Chorus: Chikainasai sono namida ni Kiseki ni toritsukarete Gareki o tobikoe Joushou suru kaabu Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Kono inochi kaesu made Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na(The Yees are falling and flying) Naritai jibun o toozakeru no wa naze Hikooki sora o yogoshiteku Honto no kodoku ni kogoeru kurai nara Hito wa konna ni zankoku ni naru Mamorareteta nda kurayami ni Mabuta o harashiteinoru Ushinatte mo ushinatte mo Ato ichibyou ikiru tame ni Tamashii no senaka ose Tsunagitometeite Tenmetsu suru unmei Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai Futashika sa taguri yose Maniau darou ka Maniau to ii na(The Yees are falling and flying) (Chorus x2) English: Like a small bird finding the light of dawn I begin to realise To the faint omens of my beating heart The sleeping world has yet to know Because I loved I knew despair The strength to grasp in this hand Even if I lose it, even if I lose it Chorus: Swear upon those tears Possessed by miracles Flying over the rubble In a rising curve Seek the throbbing in your heart Until this life returns Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it Why am I distancing myself from who I want to be? Airplanes sully the sky Rather than freezing in true loneliness People can become this cruel In the darkness that protected me My eyes swell (with tears) and I pray Even if I lose it, even if I lose it In order to live for one more second Push the back of your soul Link it together The flickering destiny Seek the throbbing in your heart Pull in and gather the uncertainty Will you make it in time? It'll be nice if you made it (Chorus x2)